Heat Wave
by ILovePixie
Summary: Heat waves can be terrible, especially when your air conditioning doesn't work! But can it also be the start of a beautiful relationship? Gray/Natsu


**A/N**: Hello everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail story so I hope I did okay. To be honest I haven't watched further than episode 64, so there might be some mistakes with the character's personality, but I tried my hardest. I hope there aren't many grammar mistakes. It is betaread by one of my best friends, who also lives in the Netherlands, but who does watch Fairy Tail every week... I hope you'll enjoy the story! Warning contains yaoi

**Disclaimer**: All characters don't belong to me

A heat wave was terrorizing Magnolia Town. It was so hot that there were almost no people on the streets and even the always bustling Fairy Tail guild was awfully quiet. Lucy Heartfilia was walking to the guild, hoping there would be some kind of air-conditioning inside. She could already see the massive building appearing in the distance. She walked up to the doors, gave a little prayer for cold air, and stepped inside. Unfortunate for her it was just as hot inside as it was outside, if not hotter. While walking to the bar, she noticed everyone was just sitting or lying on the benches. She couldn't blame them, it really was way too hot to do anything. It was strange though, since there had been hotter days, but she had never seen the guild so quiet when there were still so many people inside. She reached the empty bar and sat down on one of the stools. Mirajane came walking towards her and Lucy asked why it was so hot inside.

"It's because the air-conditioning broke down and there aren't any ice mages around to cool it down here." She gave Lucy a bit of a worn down smile, it was obvious she was also suffering from the heat wave. Lucy sighed and let her head fall down on the table. How was she going to survive for a full day? Erza had been standing in front of the mission board when Lucy had walked in. She was looking for a mission that would get her away from this horrible heat. Her armor was just way too hot, but she believed it would be smarter to go on a mission somewhere cold then to change clothes. Hmm that one looked good, nice reward, too. She grabbed the piece of paper and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, get ready were going on a mission." Lucy raised her head and looked at the other. She grabbed the piece of paper and read the mission description. It sounded okay, but when she read the where the mission would take her she was completely won over. Although going without the rest of the team didn't sound right to her.

"What about Gray and Natsu, they're not here?" Even before she could properly finish her sentence, Natsu came storming in, looking as energetic as usual. Contrary to Natsu, Happy didn't look quite so good. He was resting on Natsu's shoulder and looked like he could pass out any moment. Natsu saw the others right away and walked up to them.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" He looked at the mission paper Lucy was still holding.

"We're going on a mission." Erza answered in a tone that dared him to say no. She really wanted to go as soon as possible and they were only wasting time right now!

"What about Gray? He told us he would be back by midday, shouldn't we wait for him?" Natsu knew Erza didn't want to waste any time, but going on a mission without at least telling Gray in person would be rude, besides Gray had told them as well.

"Mirajane can tell him where we went, let's go." Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and started walking away.

"Wait, I'll tell Gray you guys went on a mission. The heat doesn't bother me anyway." He looked over at Happy, who was now lying on the bar looking like he was unconscious. "I know he isn't going to like this, but will you take Happy with you? I don't think this heat is really good for him…"

"Of course we'll take him with us." Lucy felt sorry for the overheated blue cat. She picked him up from the bar and held him in her arms. "Then we'll be going, I guess. We'll be back in two days. Tell Gray I said bye." After telling Natsu goodbye she was literally dragged out of the guild by Erza.

"Bye!" Natsu yelled after them before turning to Mirajane. "Now I only have to wait till Gray comes back." He gave a sigh. "I'm already bored… may I have a drink?"

"Sure, the usual?" Natsu nodded and waited for Mirajane to finish the drink. When she put it in front of him, he quietly thanked her and he slowly took a sip. This was going to be some very boring hours.

Gray was walking through the streets of Magnolia. He was tired and was feeling way too warm, even though he was only wearing some shorts, and above all he was pissed.

"Stupid mission, stupid hotel." He muttered. The mission had looked so promising on paper. It had said an hotel in a neighboring city needed an ice mage. Now he was thinking why it didn't struck him as odd at that time, but the payment was very good so he probably hadn't thought that much about what the mission would be exactly. Though the payment hadn't been good enough for what he had needed to do the past two days. Playing for air conditioning wasn't really something he would like to do every day, especially not if it was without any breaks. He felt drained from using so much magical power, 'cause the hotel owner didn't only want blocks of ice to keep it cool, but they needed to look beautiful as well. The ice mage cursed a few more times, while walking to the guild. To be honest he just wanted to go home to sleep, but his house didn't even have air conditioning so it would be hot as hell in there. Why had he thought he wouldn't need an air conditioner? Oh yeah, that's right because he was an ice mage, he sourly thought. He reached the guild and walked inside. Immediately he could feel the immense heat from inside of the guild, but before he could turn around and just what little strength he had left to get out of there, Mirajane was already standing in front of him.

"Could you please, make some ice for us Gray?" She asked while smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'd rather not to." He hesitantly answered. "I've been very busy yesterday and I'm really tired right now, you know." Big tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"I just thought since it is so hot in here." She stopped to sniff for a bit. "You could cool it down for everyone."

"Fine." He sighed, even though he knew her tears were fake, he still couldn't stand to see her cry. He just hoped he wouldn't collapse while making ice. He moved to the middle of the room and started making big blocks of ice, fortunately the ice could just be made in blocks instead of artistic sculptures. Natsu who had seen the little scene between Gray and Mirajane, felt sorry for the ice mage. It was clear the poor boy was exhausted.

"Mira, don't you think you might be pushing Gray a bit too much?" He asked her as soon as she was back behind the bar he was still sitting at.

"I know, but it's just for one or two hours, after that most people will be leaving anyway." She looked a bit thoughtful at Gray. Yes, he must be able to survive for at least two hours.

"This must be enough for at least half an hour." Gray said after making a few ice blocks. He sat down next to Natsu and looked around. "Where are Lucy, Erza and Happy? I haven't seen them yet."

"They are on a mission, it was a little bit too hot here to Erza's liking." Gray made an understanding sound, of course Erza would be feeling way too hot in that armor of her. "Here I got you a drink." Natsu handed Gray the drink, when he did their hands touched for a moment.

"Wow your hand is really cold." He quickly grabbed Natsu's other hand, that one was cold as well. Maybe it was because he had been holding drinks. He touched the other boy's forehead. Wow, even his forehead felt cool. Gray looked over at Natsu with a surprised look on his face. "How is it possible you're so cold?" Natsu grinned.

"Being a _fire_ dragon slayer has its advantages. Because of it I can control my own body temperature." Natsu looked a bit proudly of the fact. They continued talking until all the ice blocks had melted and Gray needed to go and make new ones. When he was done, he was even more exhausted than before. Look on the bright side Gray, he told himself, you'll only have to do this one more time and then you're done and you can go to bed. Yes in your overheated house, his negative side added. He groaned at the thought and sat back down at his previous spot at the bar. Natsu didn't say anything, he just handed Gray his drink quietly.

"Thanks." Gray mumbled and took a sip of the drink.

"Just one more time and you're done, you know. Then you can go home and sleep." Natsu encouraged him.

"I dunno if that's any better." He saw Natsu give him a puzzled look so he explained. " My house doesn't have air conditioning, so it will be very hot inside."

"Hmm, I understand, I wish I could invite you over to sleep at my place, but I don't have air conditioning either. How about breaking in at Lucy's place?" Natsu proposed with a thoughtful look.

"We promised her we wouldn't break in if she is not there without permission, remember?" Gray sighed, what could he do? By the time he was going home, he would be completely drained from all his magical power, so cooling down the room was out of question. He let his head fall down on the bar. Gray felt the other's cold hand pat his back in an apologetic way. That's it! He quickly raised his head and forcefully stared at Natsu. "Can you, please, sleep over at my place tonight? To keep me cool?" Natsu looked at the other as if he had just said something totally weird. Keeping Gray cool, as in sleeping next to him, in his bed? That was a bit weird, but since they were friends it should be possible.

"Alright then, I'll sleep over." Natsu saw Gray give him a genuine smile, so he smiled back. They talked about the way the evening and night would go before it was time for Gray to make the last ice blocks. As soon as Gray had finished making the last ice blocks, he almost collapsed. Fortunate for him, Natsu had already seen it and had rushed to his side for support. The fire mage quickly pulled one of Gray's arms around his shoulders and put his own around the other's waist. Good thing Mira agreed to let Gray leave after making ice that would last for one-and-a-half hour, he thought while leaving the guild with Gray. When they left none of them had noticed the sly smile on Mirajane's face. Oh yes this was completely going according to plan, those two would give in to their feelings tonight. They walked to Gray's house in silence. As soon as Gray, still supporting heavily on Natsu, opened the door, an immense heat wave hit them.

"It's even hotter than I imagined in here." Gray managed to get out while walking to the couch together with Natsu.

"Do you have anything to eat here? We both haven't had dinner yet and I'm kinda hungry." To prove his point Natsu's belly started to grumble.

"Yes, there must be something in the freezer you can heat up, but do it quickly. As soon as you're gone the couch will heat up again." When they had reached the couch they had both sat down, so Gray could sit against the coolness that was Natsu. But now Natsu was standing up to make dinner, so Gray was quickly heating up again. After 15 minutes, the fire mage came back with two plates of food. Natsu sat down and gave Gray his plate. The ice mage immediately sat as close to Natsu as he could and started eating. When he was finally done, he felt like some of his energy had returned, enough to walk around on his own again. Sadly though it by far wasn't enough to cool down the room and he was still feeling hot. Sure the side with which he was sitting next to Natsu was cool, but he rest of him wasn't. "Natsu, I'm still feeling very hot, so could I maybe, please, sit on your lap?"

"Okay…" This was getting real weird Natsu thought, but they were friends so he should help Gray. The ice mage climbed on Natsu's lap and sat down with his back against the boy's chest. His head was resting on the fire mage shoulder, half-facing Natsu's face. Gray gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. His back was now nice and cool, just like his legs, too bad his front wasn't, but he had and solution for that! He grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled them around him. That was nice. He opened his eyes to look at Natsu, whose face had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Through his tiredness, he really couldn't think up what could be wrong with his friend, so he tried waking up a bit more. Natsu on the contrary knew exactly what was wrong. Namely, normal friends didn't sit completely embraced like this! Couples did that, and they weren't a couple. Alright, he wouldn't deny it if someone called Gray sexy, but they have been friends since like forever! They might not show it much, but still. Besides he doubted the fact Gray had ever had any romantic thoughts about him, he probably just wanted to stay cool, that's all. Yes that must be it, wait why was Gray staring at him? Oh that's right, he still needed to answer his question. He quickly looked away and mumbled.

"No… nothing." Damn that didn't come out as steady as he wanted it to.

"What did you say?" Gray reached his hand up and turned Natsu's head, so they were facing each other. The fire mage gulped, they were only a few inches apart now. Natsu accidently looked down at Gray's lips before quickly looking up again. That little movement made everything in Gray's head fall into place. He reached up and connected their lips. Natsu's eyes widened before he relaxed and pulled Gray closer. The ice mage tangled his hand that had been resting on Natsu's jaw, into the boy's rose-colored hair. In the meantime, he used his tongue to ask permission for entering Natsu's mouth. Natsu happily gave him and they had a little tongue battle before Gray could thoroughly explore the other's mouth. They pulled back for breath and just hungrily stared at one another.

"Are you feeling less tired?" Natsu asked just to assure himself how far they could go before Gray fell asleep.

"I'm feeling awake enough to go all the way." He whispered in Natsu's ear before roughly kissing the other again. He turned around so he was sitting on Natsu's lap while facing him. Still kissing the fire mage he got rid of the boy's jacket after that he carefully unwrapped his scarf and lay it on the table behind the couch. He broke the kiss to suck on Natsu's throat, while slowly moving the boy so they were lying on the couch, Gray on top. Natsu moaned and moved his head back to give Gray better access. After Gray was done making a beautiful hickey to show the world Natsu was now his, he moved back to the other's lips to kiss him again. The kiss was sloppy and demanding, but filled with love. When Gray pulled back a thin trail of saliva was still connecting their mouths. He moved his hips down to grind against Natsu's. They both moaned loudly when the friction created a wonderful feeling. Natsu reached up to pull Gray's mouth back to his again. After another messy kiss, Gray licked a trail from Natsu's lips to his left nipple. He sucked on the little bud and could feel it harden underneath his tongue. Natsu moaned at the sensation it gave and started getting impatient.

"H… hurry up." Natsu panted out. Everything Gray did felt all great and such, but a certain place was starting to hurt from the lack of attention. Gray gave Natsu's other nipple a few quick sucks before kissing his way down to the beginning of the boy's pants. He quickly pulled everything down, his own pants already lost a long while ago. He looked at Natsu's fully erect member and suddenly wondered if it would feel as cold as the rest of Natsu. Overcome with the irresistible desire to find out he lowered his lips and slowly started sucking the head. Natsu hadn't been expecting Gray to do something like that, so the pleasure it gave came a bit suddenly. He loved it though and moaned loudly. Gray started to lick and quickly found out Natsu's cock was just as cool as the rest of him. He moved back to the tip and started moving his head up and down around it. He could taste Natsu had started leaking precum and could hear by the erotic moans the boy was giving he was close. Even though Gray would love to taste more of Natsu, he wanted to move on so he pulled back. Not listening to Natsu's disappointed moan he held three fingers in front of the fire mage's mouth.

"Suck." Gray ordered, which Natsu did. After making sure all digits were completely covered in saliva, Gray pulled them out and replaced them with his mouth. While kissing Natsu he slowly moved his first finger to Natsu's entrance and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. The boy didn't seem to notice what was happening at first, but did notice it though, when Gray entered his second finger. He moaned out of pain and started to squirm a bit.

"Gray, it hurts." Natsu said in a tone that made Gray immediately want to pull so he would stop hurting the poor boy. He didn't however and gave Natsu an apologising kiss.

"You need to relax, otherwise it will only hurt more." Natsu did what he was told and tried very hard to relax. Gray could feel Natsu was trying, but it wasn't really working. He decided to distract Natsu again, this time by stroking his erection. He immediately felt Natsu relax and could, after a bit of stretching, put his third finger in. He started scissoring his fingers to help Natsu stretch quicker. That was when one of his fingers hit a kind of squishy place inside the boy. It made the fire mage moan loudly and he started moving down on Gray's fingers. Gray hit the spot once more before he decided Natsu was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out. He heard Natsu give a disappointed sound, but he didn't care. He quickly got rid of his own underpants and spat on his hand to rub over his cock, so it was slick. After that, he slowly pushed in. Tears started welling up in Natsu's eyes. It hurt so badly, Gray was a lot bigger than just three of his fingers were. When Gray was all the way in, he waited a few moments to let Natsu adjust to the foreign feeling.

"You, you can move now." Natsu said, hoping the pain would lessen if Gray just started to move. The ice mage didn't have to hear this twice and immediately pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again. He moaned and started thrusting in and out of Natsu in a steady pace. After a few thrusts the pain started transforming into pleasure for Natsu, but not as much as when Gray had hit that one spot inside of him. After another set of thrusts, Gray had finally found it again and rammed with full force into it. Natsu swore he saw stars for a few seconds and could only gasp for breath. Gray started hitting it repeatedly while stroking Natsu's neglected member as well. Only after a few more moments did Natsu come, while screaming Gray's name. When Natsu had come, his inner walls had started clenching around Gray's cock, so it didn't take long before he came as well.

"Natsu." Coming down from his high he pulled out and lay down next to the other, without thinking he said. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, too." Natsu answered, but when he looked over at Gray the other had already fallen asleep. Natsu quietly got up to get a towel so he could clean them. When he was done he carried Gray to the bedroom and carefully laid him down on the bed. He put out all of the lights and lay down next to the other boy. Not soon after he fell asleep as well.


End file.
